Alpha Love
by 0Fallen0Angel0
Summary: A Jacob/Sam fanfiction. Its slash sooo.... anyway Sam imprinted on Jacob when he first phased.
1. Chapter 1

Sam Jacob fanfiction dedicated to my BFF Stephanie (SparklesLikeADiamond)

"Human form"

_"Wolf form"_

Jacob P.O.V

I walked out of the house as I heard Sam howl for us to meet. I went to the edge of the forest to phase, after I had tied my pants to my ankle with the cord. As soon as I phased voices entered my heard, "Hey Jake" Quil said as I started running to the location Sam sent us.

"_What's up man?"_ I asked as we met, his imprint Embry running by his side,

_"Embry and me were hanging out."_ Quil replied as he started thinking about what they got up to.

_"OH! Gross man, we don't need to know that."_ I then started thinking about Bella as pay back,

_"Jesus Jake, for fuck sake."_ A volatile Leah yelled as we arrived to the clearing Sam had indicated, to annoy Leah I kept thinking about Bella, Leah then lunged at me, we were fighting till Sam used the power of the alpha.

_"Stop NOW Leah and Jacob."_ As much as I didn't want to, I got off Leah and had to settle for glaring at her and then at Sam. As my glare locked with Sam's eyes I thought I caught a look of hurt but as soon as I saw it, it was gone. _"Ok, last night we caught the red haired vamps scent near Bella's house."_

As soon as he said that _"Is Bella ok?"_ I asked. This red haired vampire was stalking Bella the love of my life.

_"She is fine Jake."_ Sam replied in a calming voice.

_"I have to go see her,"_ I said as I stared to run away,

_"No Jake."_ Sam said but it was too late he had blocked the thoughts of the pack off.

Sam P.O.V

I felt my heart break as Jake my imprint ran away from me and to that stupid leech lover Bella, but I hid my hurt well from my pack, "Ok, that's all" I said to them and then ran back to my house. I phased as soon as I was in my backyard and went into my room ignoring Emily on the way. I felt the tear in my eyes start to spill over, I went into the bathroom, turned on the water and stripped off my shorts and got in the shower, I was full on crying now, why didn't Jake love me? Why hasn't he imprinted on me? I hate that stupid leech lover Bella, she doesn't even love Jake, not the way I love him. It hurts so bad when he thinks about Bella. I cried myself to sleep that night.

Authors Note: Hope you all liked, Review Review REView REVIew REVIEw REVIEW. Please.


	2. Chapter 2

[Once again dedicated to my BFFL Stephanie SparklesLikeADiamond and BETAed by Steph too]

"_I love you Sammy, now and forever." Jake said looking at me with those gorgeous dark brown eyes and smiling. _

"_I love you too." I replied to him as I started kissing his plump pink lips. I pulled back looking at him, we stayed that way, just looking at each other........................................................_

J.P.O.V

"SAM" I gasped as I woke up, wow that was weird, my heart was painfully clenched. I was worried. I have to find Sam. I jumped out of my bed and rushed around my tiny room looking for pants, as soon as I found a pair I tied them to my leg, ran out side and phased. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to Sam and Emily's place. Once I made it to the tree line I phased back and put my shorts on. Running to the front door I knocked quickly. Emily opened the door "Jacob?"

I pushed past her, "where is Sam?" I asked in a rush.

"He's in bed" she replied. I rushed into their room and saw Sam laying there I jumped on him and pulled the covers down.

"Jake? What are you doing?" Sam asked me his voice thick with sleep.

"I was worried. I thought something bad had happened." I said, as I looked down at my hands that I just realised where still on Sam chest from when I had been searching for injuries. I felt my face turn bright red, I went to get off of him when I felt his hand carefully grasp my chin and lift my face up so we were looking into each others eyes. That's when I felt it. Everything disappeared except for Sam; he was the only thing that mattered to me. No more Bella, no more pack. Just Sam.

S.P.O.V

I saw the embarrassment in Jacob's eyes change to something so pure and raw, it looked like devotion, lust and adoration and what looked like love. Did he just imprint on me? I felt my heart soar at the thought. "Sam" he breathed as his hand went to my face, I leant into his hand that had started caressing my cheek.

"Jake." I whispered as I sat up slowly, till we were face to face, looking deeply into each others eyes. He started to lean his head in towards me, inch by inch then his lips were on mine. It wasn't a long kiss but it was a sweet kiss.

But then Jake pulled back quickly, "oh my god. I'm sorry Sam." Jacob said startled, I'm confused, isn't this what he wanted? I saw in his eyes that he had imprinted on me. Jacob scrambled off me and started running out the door.

"WAIT. JACOB!" I yelled as I ran after him into the forest.

J/P.O.V

Oh SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT. What did i just do? I just imprinted and kissed my alpha, my already imprinted alpha. I ran out of the cottage and into the forest I could hear Sam running after me.

"WAIT. JACOB!" No I wouldn't, couldn't. I didn't want to hear his rejection. Just thinking about Sam rejecting him made his heart tighten.

REVEIW


	3. Chapter 3

"_WAIT. JACOB!" No I wouldn't, couldn't. I didn't want to hear his rejection. Just thinking about Sam rejecting him made his heart tighten._

J.P.O.V

Suddenly I was tackled to the ground, "oof!" I was pinned to the ground with Sam straddling my waist. I began to try and squirm away from him as the air was squeezed out of my lungs. "**STOP**." Sam commanded using the power of the Alpha, as I tried to buck him off.

I stopped. Looking into his beautiful milk chocolate eyes, how would someone so beautiful fall in love with someone like me? He would never want me; he had Emily, his imprint. He would never leave her for me. "I'm sorry" I mumbled, even though I wasn't. I could still feel his lips on mine, they were so soft. "No Jake, no you're not. Neither am I. I love you."

"WHAT...?"

S.P.O.V

"...I love you." Just seeing the sadness in his eyes made me tell him.

"WHAT? Why, Sam? You have Emily, **YOUR** imprint."

The pain in his eyes was too much to bear, so I leant down and kissed him softly on the lips. I pulled back to see his eyes shut and a single tear slide down his cheek. I'm making my imprint cry, I'm causing him pain. I wiped away his tear with my thumb. "Jake? What's wrong? What have I done?"

His eyes slowly opened, "I-I-I-I can't say." I gently grabbed his chin and pulled his face up so he was looking me in the eyes.

"I love you. I've loved for so long now Jake. I imprinted on you when I first phased." His eyes widened. "B-b-b-but, what about Emily? You imprinted on Emily."

J.P.O.V

Sam smiled. "I never imprinted on Emily. I imprinted on you."

WHAT, why would he do this to me? "Why, Sam?" I felt tear start rolling down my cheeks. "Don't you want me" It hurt so much to know he didn't want me.

"Oh Jake, don't be stupid. Of course I. I was scared. You didn't imprint on me. After I attacked Emily I went to go see her, she forgave me. We became close friends, and I then let slip one day about you." I could how much pain he was in, telling me this, thinking about all these memories. "I told her how you had phased and that you hadn't imprinted on me."

S.P.O.V

My heart hurt telling Jake about imprinting on him and what happened about it. "Everyday I went to visit her, she would ask 'has he imprinted on you yet?' and everyday I would shake my head." I watched transfixed by the single lonely tear rolling down Jacobs's cheek. "It's ok Jake. After you fell in love with Bella, well Emily always thought that you would imprint on me. But she said in the mean time we would pretend to be imprints." I smiled at him.

"I love you, Sam" hearing him say he loved me made my heart swell. "Let me up Sammy" I let go of Jakes hands and he sat up. I looked into his eyes and started to caress his face. Then he kissed me. "I love you, now and forever."

"I love you too Jake." I got off him and helped him up. "Come back to the cottage for breakfast." I started to pull him back toward where we came from.

Thanks to everyone for their reviews. Once again betaed by my BFFL SparklesLikeADiamond.

REVEIW, please.


	4. Chapter 4

S.P.O.V

We walked into the cottage's kitchen hand in hand. Emily was by the stove and turned around as we entered. "About time." She came over and hugged us. "I'm so proud." She went over to the stove and started to serve up breakfast. "Sit." Emily brought over eggs and bacon. "When are you guys going to tell the pack?" I looked over to Jacob to see he was looking at me too.

"I think tonight. You can call a meeting. What do you think?" anything my Jake wanted he can have.

"Of course." After we ate breakfast Emily went out to get the groceries, so Jake and I watched Avatar. About halfway through the movie Jake fell asleep, he looked so beautiful and peaceful. "My Jacob."

J.P.O.V

I woke up to find Sam staring down at me. "Hey babe." I smiled up at him.

"Hey. We got to get going, I called for a pack meeting. Are you sure you want to tell everyone now?" Sam said smiling sweetly at me. "Its ok if you don't. I understand" oh I'm so lucky to have such a sweet imprint.

"No I want to everyone to know that your mine and I'm yours." I couldn't help smile back at Sam his smile was so infectious. "I love you Sam."

Ok Ok Ok I know it is only short. Sorry. I'm just at a weird place right now.

I will hopefully update soonish.

Review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone for their nice reviews**

**This chapter is un-betaed so if you have anything to say about my spelling and/or grammar keep it to yourselves.**

S.P.O.V

"Ok so you're all probably wondering why I called this meeting." I looked at my pack members in turn and then at Jake who is sitting on my right. "Ok so I'll cut to the chase the thing is I well, I never imprinted on Emily."

"WHAT" The pack yelled. "What do you mean?" Paul asked.

"I imprinted on Jacob when I first phased. And when he didn't imprint on me Emily came up with the idea to tell everyone that I had imprinted on her." I looked around at their shocked faces.

"So does this mean that Jake imprinted on you?" Jared asked.

"Yeah, I imprinted on Sam this morning." Jake told them as we stared into each others eyes.

"How can two male wolves imprint on each other? We imprint to find the person best to carry on the gene." Jared inquired.

"Who cares? I know I don't." Jacob said with a smile as leaned in to kiss me, our lips met in a chaste, sweet kiss.

"Ewwwwwww"

"Get a room" Was shouted out to us.

"So are you guys ok with this?" Jake asked. I put a comforting arm around him and felt him lean into my side.

"Yeah"

"We still love you guys."

"You're still the same Alpha and Beta."

"Thanks guys. You're the best."

The rest of the night was spent eating and watching movies.

Who's P.O.V?

It was 3 O'clock in the morning and I was standing in the middle of the meadow waiting for my lover to arrive to come. I felt cold arms wrap around my waist.

"Hello love." A cool voice breathed into my ear.

"Edward." I smiled as I turned around to face him. I leaded into kiss him. Our lips met in a passionate kiss.

"Missed me?"

"With my whole being."

"We had a pack meeting to night."

"Really how was it? Or was too top secret for you to tell me?"

"It was the same as any meeting afterwards we ate and watched movies. It was normal except for the fact that we found out that Sam and Jacob imprinted on each other."

"Really that is interesting. I didn't see that one coming." He said in a thoughtful voice.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Maybe we should tell them about us?"

"I don't know. They might hate me or banish me."

"Its up to you love. I love you ............................................"

**I'm so evil. Sorry. Sorry it has taken so long for me to update. It's only a short chapter but hopefully the next chapter will be longer.**


	6. Chapter 6

So sorry it has taken me so long to update, I have had problems with my internet. I probably won't update till the start of April. So here is just a small chapter till then. And when I say small I say small.

"_Maybe we should tell them about us?"_

"_I don't know. They might hate me or banish me."_

"_It's up to you love. I love you ............................................"_

Ed.O.V

"It's up to you love. I love you Paul" I said as I kissed him.

"I love you too, Edward." He then lent his forehead against mine.

"I think we should tell them. You're my imprint and I love you. But are you ready to tell Bella? Do you love me enough to leave her for good?" I saw his heart break with the thought of me leaving him and I knew then that I would never ever love another.

"Yes, Paul I love you so much. YOU are my everything." If my heart was still beating I think it would've missed a beat with the smile that spread across Pauls face.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Thank you to Madame de Coeur, krazikeo, drummerdelight89, If-I-Were-A-Wolf, ichigofan01, I LUV SETH, hope and fate, Zbbal, twimama77, jblc77, im rad bby, EverlastingWonderland, SparklesLikeADiamond(My BFFL), pack01, niku125 and shelovestwilight.

I want to apologise to everyone who has been waiting for this story. I'm sorry I haven't updated. I have had mind blocks and not much motivation.

This is unbeated

I opened my eyes, looked up and was greeted by the sight of my beautiful imprint. My head was resting on his chest, "hey there beautiful." He said to me softly.

"Hey back at you." He leaned his head forward and kissed me. I moaned into the kiss. His lips were smooth and perfect.

He pulled back, I whimpered at the loss of his warm lips from mine. "I was thinking we could go on a date today. If you want to, that is. We could go to the movies and dinner?"

"Yes. I would love to." I said as I gave him a reassuring kiss, he looked worried I would say no. He is so cute. I gave him a quick kiss and got out of the bed.

"Hey where are you going? Come back." Sam pleaded giving me puppy dog eyes and pouting.

"You're too cute."I said as I gave him a chaste kiss. "If you want to go out on a date, I have to get ready. Have a shower." He gave me a mischievous look.

"What?"

"I think I might need a shower too." He smirks.

S.P.O.V

I looked sideways at Jacob, god his so beautiful. I grabbed his hand as we walked into the cinema in Port Angeles.

"Fag" I looked over to see a group of teenagers from Forks. I glared at them.

"Jake?" Bella Swan called from the group. She walked over to us.

"Oh. Hi Bella. What are you doing here?" Jake asked.

"Seeing a movie with some friends. Duh. What are you doing here with Sam? Holding his hand?" she asked with a horrified look on her face.

"We imprinted on each other not that its' any of your business." Sam replied angrily. He was starting to get defensive; he tugged at my hand so I was behind him.

"You WHAT? You're a fucking fag?"

Both Sam and I growled at her. "How dare you talk that way about my Sam. You stupid bitch. Come on babe lets go home." We walked at of the cinema without a backwards glance at Bella.

Please review. Once again I'm sorry its taken soooo long for me to update.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi. This is just a small chapter. But I hope you enjoy.

'_Bella on the phone'_

B.P.O.V

What the fuck. I can't believe Jacob is a fag. He is meant to love me. Jacob and Edward are meant to be fighting each other for my love. He is supposed to want Me NOT Sam. I couldn't concentrate on the movie or my friends.

I was relived when the movie finished. I got in my car to go home. I think I will give Edward a call and he can come over and maybe he might have an explanation for what's happening with my Jake and Sam. It's complete and utter nonsense. I pulled my phone out and dialled Edward's number.

E.P.O.V

"Tonight Edward. Tonight is the night I think we should tell my pack. There is a bonfire/pack meeting. Are you ok with that?" Paul asked nervously.

"It's fine babe. Do you want me to come?"

"Yeah can you?"

"Anything for......" before I could finish my sentence my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller I.D, Bella. I groaned.

"Bella?" Paul asked

"Yeah." I flipped open my phone. "Hello Bella. _I saw Jacob at the movies with SOMEONE._ Oh really. _It was Sam Uley_(is that how you spell it?)_; they were there Together holding hands. It's utterly disgusting. He is a fucking fag._ Shouldn't you be happy he is happy? _Gay is disgusting Edward._ So what if his gay, there is nothing wrong with being gay."

I locked eyes with Paul. I leant over a kissed his cheek.

"_Come over._ No I can't come over. I'm busying. _Doing what?_ Doing what? Um. Hunting? Yes I am going hunting. _FINE . Love you ._Ok yeah. Bye"

"So does this mean we have the rest of the day to ourselves?" Paul asked with a devious smirk.

"Just you and me" I replied turning my phone off.

Grabbing my shirt Paul pulls me and attaches his lips to mine.

Please review. If you want to ask me anything feel free to message me.


End file.
